magifandomcom-20200222-history
Koumei Ren
|kanji = 練紅明 |romaji = Ren Kōmei |alias = Mei |age = 26 |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'8") |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (aunt) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Kougyoku Ren (sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |djinn = 1 Djinn |allies = Judar Koumei's Assistant |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Prince Kou Empire General Adviser to Kouen Ren |affiliation = Kou Empire 1 Djinn |manga = Night 111 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (pictured)}} Koumei Ren (練紅明, Ren Kōmei) is the Kou Empire's second Prince. He's a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army together with his brothers, Kouen Ren and Kouha Ren. Koumei is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Appearance Koumei is a tall man with long deep red hair tied back into a ponytail. He wears long clothes, bracelets and a large earring in his left ear. He carries a fan of black feathers. Personality Koumei stays in the shadows planning strategies and rationally planning. He tends to lose himself in strategizing so his sleep and eating habits (and also his appearance) suffer. Also, he doesn't seem to have the thirst of blood of his brothers. History Koumei is Second Emperor's second child; he and his brother, Kouen, have the same mother. Koumei was able to conquer one Dungeon. Plot Second Sindria Arc When Judar arrives in Balbadd, he greets Koumei, who says he was worried since they couldn't get in contact with him. Judar, to apologize for his lateness, gives him a gift from Sindria. Koumei is worried about the fact Judar came from such a place. Koumei, his younger brother, Kouha, and the priest go to where Kouen is. Judar says to Kouen that he has declared war to Sindria, Koumei gets angry since Judar made not only Sindria, but also the entire Seven Seas Alliance into their enemies without the Emperor permission. World Exploration Arc Koumei is in the Imperial City to attend at Emperor's funeral, and welcomes Hakuei and her troops. Koumei is amazed at how quickly she arrived, Hakuei tells him that it was thanks to the help of Hakuryuu. After that, Hakuryuu arrives along with his Household Vessel, and he seems a little worried with his change. They enter to the royal palace and Kouen arrives shortly after that, then Koumei bows to him. The next day, he attends to the funeral along with his family and is shocked and disgusted like everyone when Gyokuen is appointed as Emperor. At the end of the day, he talks with his brothers about Al-Thamen, he says that the organization have changed their modus operandi and they begin to become so visible, referring to his aunt. Abilities Koumei can't do anything without his Metal Vessel. Djinn Metal Vessel His Metal Vessel might be the fan with black feathers that he carries along. Relationships Trivia *His name means Red Light or Bright Red in Japanese. *Koumei is the second character introduced that has freckles, the first being Jafar. *His lack of sleep has troubled his skin. *He likes to feed pigeons and his weakness is his rough skin. His special skill is military strategies. *His type of woman is the wifely, dedicated type. *Koumei is the adviser of his brother, Kouen. *He likes military affairs, but he has no vitality. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire